A surprise announcement!
In this astonishing new episode, Craig Schneider is matched up with Wendy Harper, thanks to the aid of her sister in-law, Michelle Harper. The beginnings of a new romance for the ages begins here! Also, Vivienne VanCortlandt shares with Wendy about her grandson, A.J. Wilson. He got married off screen! Scene An off the beaten path restaurant located on Charles Street in Beacon Hill. Two people are enjoying an intimate dinner. The two are Craig Schneider and Wendy Harper. CRAIG: I have to admit, I was rather surprised when Michelle set this up. WENDY: As am I. I wondered why she did it? I thought you two were in love. CRAIG: Our time was many years ago, Wendy. Michelle is happy with Prudence. I've not been out of the hotel room since I came here. WENDY: Why can't you just move to our house, Craig? We've got plenty of room. CRAIG: I would, Wendy, but I don't want to interfere with the way things are. Besides, that is Dylan and Sheila's home. WENDY: When Michael died, Dylan insisted I move in with him. I didn't want to rattle around in that old house that I shared with Michael all by myself. Besides, you and Dylan are so much alike. I can see that love that you two have. And after having his life shaken up the way it had been, you really are the stability that he needed. CRAIG: Thank heavens for Michael. He helped bring up my boy. WENDY: Yes, he did. Michael was an excellent father. CRAIG: How could I even begin to compare? WENDY: Take your time. Dylan loves you very much, Craig. He and his mother helped set up this dinner. CRAIG: He also wants me to be happy. WENDY: Think about it. The twins love you very much. CRAIG: I think so too. But I know Dylan and Sheila love you just as much as they love Michelle. You've been a mother to them also. I think I have an idea. WENDY: What is that? CRAIG: Wendy Schraederman Harper, will you marry me? (Wendy, quite understandably, is taken aback.) WENDY: Do you mind about Alexandra? CRAIG: Michelle told me all about her and I have met her, and she is a lovely young lady. WENDY: I hope she loves you too. CRAIG: I think she will. WENDY: Well, then.....I say yes! Cut to the Townhouse, some time later. The entire family is gathered. Even Michelle and Prudence are together. MICHELLE: What is going on, Craig? WENDY: Well, Craig and I have found a place to live. There is a townhouse right by Marta's that we're buying. We're moving in there together. MARILYN: My dear, what are you saying? WENDY: That's only part of it, Marilyn. There is more. ASHLEY: What else, Grandmother? WENDY: I am getting re-married. DEREK: To whom? WENDY: Your grandfather, Craig. (Everyone is astonished.) MICHELLE: Did he propose to you tonight? WENDY (smiling fondly at her sister in-law): Yes, he did, Chelle. He did so tonight. MICHELLE: Oh, my darling sister in-law. I am so happy for you. I know it will work out. DYLAN: And you will STILL be a part of mine and Sheila's life. SHEILA (excited): Yes, you will be a part of our lives again! WENDY: I always will be, my darling. CATHY: You're still going to be our grandmother? WENDY: Yes, precious. I will still be your grandmother. (Cathy and Ashley are thrilled. Derek is worried) DEREK: Will things change, Grandmother? WENDY (putting an arm around her grandson, knowing how nervous he was): No, sweetheart, nothing will really change. I am still your grandmother, and things will be the same as they are before. (Derek is relieved) DYLAN: It will be fine, son. DEREK (relieved): Thanks, Dad. SHEILA: Aren't you staying over at Aunt Anyssa's house? DEREK: That's right. I have to get ready for that. DYLAN: Have fun. Call us when you get there, or have Aunt Anyssa call us. DEREK: I will, Dad. Night. ADAM: Night, son. (Derek, with his overnight bag, goes over to his cousin Sammy's house) ADAM (affectionately): He is quite a guy. DYLAN: Yes, he is, dearest. WENDY: I haven't decided what my name will be. CRAIG: I thought you would take my name, darling? (Everyone laughs, Craig and Wendy join in) WENDY: Of course, I will take your name, silly! (The group cheers. Vivienne pulls her sister aside) VIVIENNE: It is about time you found love again, Wendy. WENDY: Thank you, Viv. I wasn't sure what you think. VIVIENNE: I think it was due for you. Michael died all those years ago now. WENDY: I wish Margaux was here. She would love the family. VIVIENNE: She certainly would have. WENDY: And things won't really change for anyone. VIVIENNE: True. By the way, I talked with Judith Andrucci in Smythewood. WENDY: Isn't she taking care of Rose's son, A.J.? VIVIENNE: Yes, she is. He is doing fine. WENDY: What is he doing now? VIVIENNE: He is working at the Woodglen Hotel. He does a great job. WENDY: What else is going on? Did you tell Rose? VIVIENNE: Not yet. He met a girl named Chloe Wanamaker. WENDY: Isn't she related to the Wanamakers in Philadelphia? VIVIENNE: Yes, she is. He called Rose and Mark. WENDY: You're being quite mysterious, Sis. What's going on with A.J.? VIVIENNE: Wendy, you're not the only one who is getting married. WENDY: You mean? VIVIENNE: Rose told me before I came over here. A.J. married Chloe Wanamaker last night in Philadelphia! WENDY: Well, well, well. Interesting. VIVIENNE: So, what is going to happen? WENDY: Rose told me that she and Mark talked with A.J. and Chloe. They are happy with the decision, well Mark is, at any rate. Rose, I don't think she is, but she is putting a brave face on it. VIVIENNE: Aren't they the descendants of John Wanamaker, of the department store fame? WENDY: Yes, the same. Further descendants, I think. They are still quite a prominent family in Philadelphia and I think there will be happiness. The marriage was a proper marriage. But there is more. VIVIENNE: What? WENDY: From what Rose told me, Chloe is pregnant. (Vivienne is stunned. The scene fades) Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila Category:Hall of Fame Episodes